theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Blackard
Darth Blackard (formally known as Lord Ren) is an evil dark-hearted Alicorn warlord all the way from The Age of Rukai. Backstory As Lord Ren, Blackard was once of the Alicorns that stood with the Grand Alicorn Council. But he had no rank like the rest, as he was still very young. Then when the Alicorn Jewels were created, Ren saw them as a way to try and wipe out their biggest enemies. But Rukai forbad it, as the Jewels were not created to be used in such cruel ways. Krone pointed out that it couldn't be done so easily, as it would destroy the Universe. Plus, even with the right tool to wield all six of the Jewels, the user would only be destroyed from the inside by them. But, Ren ignored these warnings, as he wanted to be rid of all Sith that existed. So one night, he snuck into King Camos' room in an attempt to steal the Sun Jewel. But as he grabbed it, Camos sensed his presence and engages him to a duel, outlasting him. While the Alicorn Council was outraged at his betrayal, so as punishment, they expelled him from the Council, and banished from Equestria all together. While the Jewels were locked and hidden away in certain places. But Ren was angered by this and vowed to make his plans succeed. But he decided to change his plan, instead, planning to use the Jewels to wipe out not only the Sith but also half of the Universe. As he then turned to the Dark Side of the Force. As he began to search for the Jewels, he took on 2 apprentices, a hippogriff named Knellie, and a hieracosphinx named Cheagle. Training them both in the ways of the Force. However, he knew this was not enough as he then consulted several threats to Equestria during the Age of Celestia and Luna. Bio Starting off with consulting with , to find him The Sun Jewel. But then he spoke with the Dazzlings, who he ordered to get him the Sea Jewel, but the Dazzlings betrayed him and planned to Use the Jewel for their own benefits. Blackard would then request Grogar to get the Galaxy Jewel. Now, angered with the betrayals, he decided to find the Jewels himself. Personality Blackard is extremely sadistic, manipulative, cold-hearted, and incredibly evil. As he had no care for Rukai and Krone's warnings of the Use of the Alicorn Jewels, but rather his own benefits if it meant being rid of his hated foes. And while he made deals with many threats to Equestria, he never planned on keeping his end of his bargain between them. Although seen by many to be the absolute embodiment of a fearsome warlord, Blackard is a more complicated and tortured soul as he became who he was due to his traumatic past and believed genuinely he was right and his actions of wiping out half of all life would benefit the whole universe, although Rukai noted that his belief is delusional and self-righteous due to the fact that he would force his belief on the whole universe and prove himself right. Blackard proved this by not sparing even the species he had once halved, causing them to become even more less in number. But despite being the way he is, Blackard is extremely arrogant, as he ignored Krone's warnings the Jewels would only destroy him if he wielded them all at once, which did, in fact, happen after his clap. As he went to his homestead the Jewels began to suck the life out of him and then he died of lack of the ability to live as his skeleton was the only thing that remained. While the Jewels faded away into the Force. Blackard was also unfazed when Grogar threatened to kill him with the Galaxy Jewel, despite knowing well that the Necromancer Ram was already very powerful even without the Jewel, displaying only anger over his betrayal. Blackard also confidently smiled when he decided to collect the Alicorn Jewels personally. He also called himself "generous" when discussing the traits Knellie inherited from him, a further sign of Blackard's delusions. He also underestimates Krone's high sensitivity in the Force and Superhuman capabilities. Believing that even with the Jewels, he is more powerful than her, but was proven wrong when Krone used her super-strong Force Lightning to easily keep him at bay when he obtained the Jewels for a second time. He is capable of extreme ruthlessness and cruelty, finding children that he can rise to be assassins and forcing them to watch as he murdered their families and destroyed half of their respective races (just like he did to Knellie and Cheagle). This makes him an exceptionally intimidating individual, easily striking fear into those who are his allies even if they hold considerable abilities and powers, with Grogar showing visible signs of fear in his presence and the Dazzlings doing so at the mere mention of him, as well as being able to command the Beetlemen army unchallenged. Blackard is extremely unforgiving and intolerant of failures, with a loathsome nature and tendency to torturously punish any failure; The Puce Shadow warned that he would know a new kind of pain if he did not give them the Sun Jewel, something which visibly scared the and made him more determined than ever out of fear of Blackard's power. Even though Duke Orion had not yet known about Blackard, he could still sense Blackard's easy control over as being absurd due to 's arrogance. This side of his was shown further when Blackard furiously threatened to bathe the stairways in Grogar's blood if he failed to deliver the Galaxy Stone, something which scared one of the strongest Necromancer into submission and forbade Knellie from rescuing Cheagle when the latter fell into a trap whilst on a mission in the . He even arranged for Cheagle to be painfully tortured in order to coerce Knellie into revealing the location of the Love Jewel. Blackard is also manipulative and hesitant to trust, sending Grogar to retrieve the Galaxy jewel for him and not telling him that it was an Alicorn Jewel. He keeps a low profile, lurking in the shadows and making others do his work for him. However, after both of his alliances backfired, he shows that he is fully capable of taking action himself, as he decided to hunt for the Alicorn Jewels himself. During his hunt of the Alicorn Jewels, Blackard is described by the Pillars of Equestria as becoming almost a "holy warrior" who only kills when necessary. This is shown by the fact that while he did ruthlessly kill for failing him and attempting to kill him, he gave him a rather merciful and quick death despite having earlier threatened him and spared Thor nothing more but a brief grin and didn't bother to show outright mock when cruelly announcing Loki's true death. While stated that Blackard would like to "have his fun" with when the gamma beast attacked him on the , the Dark Lord remained focused when fighting and beating . This is later displayed repeatedly when he merely incapacitates his opponents when fighting on both and Equestria. Blackard has little to no regard for his followers, even his adopted children, showing absolutely no empathy when Grogar killed King Brute and referring to Knellie as his "favorite daughter", even with Cheagle present. Interestingly, he even remained unfazed after seeing his own death in the future because he's content that he eventually succeeded in his plans. He remained calm even after learning of 's death and was not fazed by the death of all the Puce Shadow, although given he said did his mission anyway, it is implied he may feel gratitude for their loyalty and respects their efforts. While Blackard's charisma makes him able to inspire complete loyalty to most of his adopted siblings, he is not flawless in his ability to fake parental affection and to the children he dislikes, he inspires no love, as he is despised by his own "daughters", Knellie and Cheagle. In contrast to this, there are several times in which Knellie and Cheagle attempt to compete for their father's love and attention; a good example of this was when the past Cheagle attempted to prove her loyalty to Blackard after seeing her future self betray Blackard, although this could be interpreted as attempting to stay alive. Blackard has proven to have absolutely no care for Cheagle, as he had no qualms removing parts of her in order to make her stronger, taking her apart piece by piece and replacing her with artificial limbs and organs so she would be able to defeat her sister and always punishing her for failing. He even went as far as to cruelly and ruthlessly torture her and seems to have zero respect for her skills as a fighter, going as far as to say that he did not want to waste time killing her. Despite this, Blackard is capable of loving as he took an interest in Knellie after seeing her fight against her captor and decided to spare her and even went as far as to shield her from the massacre of the Hippogriffs of , teaching her on his views of balance. He grew to genuinely care for and deeply love Knellie as his child. Blackard held her abilities above all others and favored her above all of the other adopted children, to the point that he entrusted her to find the Love Jewel and was visibly disappointed by her lie. He was even deeply saddened for having to kill her to get the Love Jewel and mourns and feels severe emotional pain for her death that Gypsy Flitter was able to feel. But as Cadance pointed out, if he truly loved Knellie, he wouldn't have murdered her for one Jewel. It has been revealed that Blackard once had a kinder and more benevolent side to himself, as he cared deeply for his planet and comrades in the Council even though he was shunned for being deformed, as he tried everything he could to convince the Council of his planet to do what he suggests. The fact that they refused to accept his proposal and called him insane for it is what made him who he was in the present with his desire to exterminate half of the population of every planet so as to save these civilizations from the same overpopulation tragedy which destroyed his home planet. This is why Blackard truly believed his cause for killing off half of everyone in all planets to be a righteous cause, seeing himself a righteous soul who is doing what is necessary to save all the civilizations of the universe, so they do not face the same tragedy as his former council. However, when Blackard's past self-learned that the Team have utilized time travel to retrieve the Jewels and undo the damage he did in the original timeline, (Via the Time Portal Spell) he realized that the remaining half of the universe's populace wouldn't accept the future that he envisioned whether he succeeded or not because they can never forget about the losses of their loved ones he killed, which proves his beliefs to be wrong. But rather than admitting that he was wrong, Blackard instead came to the conclusion that the universe was ungrateful for his deeds and decided that he would use the Jewels to destroy the entire universe and recreate it in his own image so that everyone will be grateful for his actions. As a result, he abandoned his ideas of balance, honor, and empathy as he gloated to the Team that he would enjoy personally tearing the Universe apart out of spite against them for interfering with his plans, implying that he has become more depraved and ruthless in nature for the sake of his own ambitions. Despite this newfound depravity after learning the truth, he appeared to treat Cheagle better after seeing his future self show regret for his harsh treatment against her. This is demonstrated when he immediately releases the chain had around Cheagle's neck and gave her the chance to prove her loyalty despite learning of this eventual betrayal. Blackard's arrogance proved to be his downfall, as he believed that none of the Force Sensitives could stop him. But before he could clap, Krone blasted him with her Force Lightning, which proved to be stronger them himself or the Jewels powers when he tried to use them on her. And then could only watch in horror as Krone and a past Anakin Skywalker (who had been brought to the Future by Rukai via Time Portal) worked together to destroy his Necklace. As they both used the Force Crush to pull, as Krone continued using Lighting, which proved to be too much stress for the Necklace to handle as it started to crack and then broke apart. Then Blackard watched in fear as the Jewels then began to shoot beams of magic at his army, as he tried to escape himself only to be grabbed by the Sun Jewel's beam. Then he could only scream in horror and Pain as the Jewels sucked him die of his magic, the connection to the Force, and the ability to live. Before he exploded into a fiery vapor, being destroyed once and for all. Physical Appearance Darth Blackard is a male Alicorn with a dark blue (almost black) coat. With a short cut mane and tail, colored a dark purple. Prior to his turn to the Dark Side, his eyes were brown, but now, his eyes are crimson with yellowish pupils. During his time in the Grand Alicorn Council, he wore bronze armor but when returning after 10,000 years, he gained dark gray armor with spiked gauntlets. But one of his biggest changes was he began wearing a silver necklace, specially made to house the Alicorn Jewels. Main Weaponry *Dark Crimson, Red Core Double-Bladed Saberstaff Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: '''Blackard is a very skilled Lightsaber duelist. Using Form V: Djem So/Shein''' as his main combat form. But he also has huge skill in''' Form VII: Jyro and Form I: Shi-Cho''' Strength: When Wielding the Alicorn Jewels: Sun Powers: Moon Powers: Time Control: When using both the Sun and Moon Jewels, Blackard could easily control time travel, using it to reverse time to obtain the Love Powers: Mind Control: Reality Manipulation: Galaxy Powers: Energy Manipulation: Space Manipulation: Soul Manipulation: Sea Powers: Death Inducement: Victims of his Clap *Thomas *James *Henry *Gordon *Emily *Spencer *Donald *Douglas *Duck *Oliver *Lady *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Apple Bloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle *The JKSH *Zoe Trent *Gail Trent *Vinnie Terrio *Minka Mark *Russell Ferguson *Captain Cuddles *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Zeb *Chopper *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy Vortex *Carl Wheezer *Libby *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *AJ *Chester *Dudley Puppy *Sunset Shimmer *The Human Mane 5 *Brian Griffin *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Umbreon *Espeon *Leafeon *Peter Griffin *Silverstream *Yona *Smolder *Sandbar *Gabby *Snotlout *Ruffnut *Tuffnut *Nótt Njóla *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Nick Wilde *Anna *Olaf *Aladdin *Beast *Belle *Merida *Rapunzel *Ariel *Prince Eric *Wreck-it Ralph *Fix-it Felix Jr. *Sargent Calhoun *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter *Several of the Clones *T.C. *Hugs *Sherin *J.J. *Buzz *Socky *Skunky *The Planet Trains *Steam Driller *Steam Claw D *Steam Sweeper *Steam Grindor *Steam Excavator *Chuff *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *The Magistrate of China *Tai Tai *The Reader *The Cook *The Three Daughters *The Sleeve Dogs *The Alley Cats *Baba Maio *Mama Maio Trivia *Blackard will make brief appearances in " ", " ", and " ". Before he makes his official antagonistic role in Alicorn Jewel War: War for the Jewels * Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Bond destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Dark Lords Category:Master Manipulators Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Provokers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Torturers Category:Brutes Category:Traitors Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Conspirators Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Tricksters Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Bigger Bads Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Blackmailers Category:Slavers Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Thieves Category:Psychopaths Category:Family Murderers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Staff Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Villains destroyed by Power they Sought